


Where Do We Go From Here?

by czechTexan



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional bitches, F/F, Post-Bridge, Soft!, Soulmates™, post-3x08, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czechTexan/pseuds/czechTexan
Summary: Eve and Villanelle have a choice to make after turning back to each other on the bridge.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place prior to Forever and Don't You Remember?

Their relationship has always been this way.

Give and take.

Push and pull.

Day and night.

Good and bad.

Hurt and heal.

A carefully crafted balancing act between their monsters and their angels until they met somewhere in the middle. 

So it was only fitting that they met in the middle of the bridge after turning back to each other. For a while, neither of them dares move. They both feel that familiar pull that urges them to close the gap, but they're too entranced by each other, by this moment, to get their legs to work. 

Even across the expanse, Eve can see a shift in Villanelle's eyes. She's open; vulnerable. It's a look that mirrors the way it felt to hold her when they were pulled so close against each other in the dance hall. Eve can't quite name it yet, but she likes how it feels. 

Safe. Comfortable. Intimate.

Across the space between them, Villanelle is coming to a similar realization. They both feel like the Earth moves beneath their feet as their jagged pieces shift and lock into place, connecting them on a level they can't yet fathom. 

Eve had admitted that all she sees in her future is Villanelle, and now she sees that future walking toward her. Eve rushes forward in return, overwhelmed with these new emotions coursing through her, and the ebbing fear of facing a life without this beautiful woman before her. 

They drink each other in for a moment longer after coming to a stop where they had started from a moment ago. Just standing and looking at each other as if trying to memorize everything before turning away from each other. Now, they're looking into each other, recognizing the shift that their decision to turn back has caused and fueling themselves off of each other's emotions. 

They reach up in tandem to wipe a stray tear from one another's cheeks, both chuckling at the simultaneous gesture. 

That ignites something inside them and they find themselves wrapped around each other. 

Villanelle buries herself in Eve's warmth as Eve melts into her arms. Her face finds a home in those wild curls that she's as obsessed with as the woman they belong to. Her eyes drift shut and she feels a peace in the embrace. It's somehow more intense than the dance they shared earlier, but it's a heaven neither of them wants to leave. 

Eve feels Villanelle's chin come to rest atop her head. The Russian's entire body is trembling in her arms at the intimacy of this moment. She quietly wonders if Villanelle can feel her heart pounding just as much as she can feel Villanelle's.

And she can.

She's never felt so keenly aware of herself or another person in all her life. Not even in her years of hunting people for a living. 

They pull back just far enough to rest their hands against each other's chests and hips. Villanelle's chin still rests comfortably on top of Eve's head and her eyes are closed in bliss. She notices Eve is still trembling in her arms and pulls back to look at her. 

"Eve, you are shaking."

Eve's eyes are shut and brimming with unshed tears. She opens them when Villanelle gently pulls her chin up so their faces are level. 

"Villanelle...I I'm...I need you to say something."

"What?" Villanelle tilts her head to the side like a curious dog. 

"I don't know. This is so...I feel...everything!"

Villanelle smiles softly at Eve's overwhelmed mini outburst. 

"I know." She says simply. Eve sees that look again in her eyes and hears an echo of "I feel things when I am with you" from somewhere deep in her memory.

Safe. Comfortable. Intimate.

And then they're being pulled together again by a force of attraction immeasurably greater than they are. 

They move together this time, meeting in the middle again. Their lips meet and it's like everything in them was waiting for this very moment to spill forth. They're wrapped around each other again as memories of everything that's happened between them to lead them here pour into the kiss.

Berlin...Paris...Eve's kitchen...Rome...Dasha's murder...the bus...the teddy bear heart...

It's an absolute explosion of emotions, destroying everything in it's wake. They're left barren to each other, ready to build each other up together like a Phoenix rising from the ashes of its own destruction. The world outside of this moment falls away. There's no MI6, no Twelve, no London, and certainly no pedestrians on a bridge over the Thames. It's just them. 

It's always been just them.

They finally pull apart; each of them is a mess of tears. They cry for the moment and the future that almost wasn't. Silently kicking themselves for being stupid just a bit ago. 

"Wow." Eve recovers her voice first, her forehead pressed to Villanelle's and her hands cupping either side of her face. 

Villanelle chuckles softly and the breath that fans out over her lips sends a new wave of shivers down Eve's spine. 

"I'm glad you never listen to my directions, Eve."

"Where do we go from here?" Eve sobers up from the head rush just enough to realize they are both probably being hunted. And if not, they will be soon. 

Villanelle gives a non committal shrug. She really couldn't care less as long as they went together.

"Villanelle! This is serious! We need a plan! We need--"

She's cut off by Villanelle's finger against her lips. 

"Shh. It's not important."

"Not important??"

Villanelle nods. "We can plan later. I just want to be with you tonight. Is that okay?"

"I...yes." Any argument Eve has flies straight out the window when she sees Villanelle, truly sees her, open and vulnerable like she's never been before. 

She takes a step back into Villanelle's space and clasps their fingers together. 

"But surely you care where we stay."

Villanelle hadn't given much thought to it but she finds that she really doesn't. They could live under this bridge for all she cared. A light bulb goes off for her in that moment. 

"Not really."

Eve sees it now, that feeling Villanelle gives off that she's been trying to name all night. 

Home.

"Didn't you know, Eve? I am home when I am with you." 

It takes every ounce of restraint Eve has in her not to take Villanelle right there on the bridge. They're already consuming each other. And God, is it worth it.


End file.
